Too Late
by Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns
Summary: Two-Shot. A different, tiny scenario of how things could of been if Geoff couldn't get past Bridgette's actions... where would it lead and who else would it affect?
1. Part I

With a dejected sigh, he adjusted the vibrant pink bowtie that was secured around his collar. An elegant, yet simple invitation was carelessly sitting atop of the dresser that held the mirror he was looking into. His hair was parted, slicked back to express the seriousness of the occasion.

It wasn't as if he absolutely _had_ to do this. Actually, he preferred something more relaxed…more comfortable. The second he gets the chance; the bow tie will be thrown in the closest trash bin. Though the time it took for him to properly dress himself gave him time to reflect on the reasons behind this day would be heartbreaking in two different ways.

That reality show ruined a lot of things in the teens' lives; hearts were broken and friendships were disbanded. Even their reputations were altered in some kind of way. Geoff happened to be one of the lucky ones after he finished his last survival season; though, his luck went in sync with the others after he watched the footage of Bridgette's betrayal. She was due back to see him once she was eliminated, and that's where things took a turn for a worse.

" _National television, Bridge," Geoff quietly told the blonde standing in front of him meekly, "you embarrassed me on national television!"_

" _I'm sorry!" Bridgette cried, "You weren't there a-and…and I missed you—"_

" _That's how you show that you miss me?!" Geoff asked incredulously; his hat was thrown across the room in frustration. "You have a funny way of showing you miss me, brah."_

 _Bridgette inhaled sharply; tears stinging in her eyes._

" _I…"_

 _With a shake of his head, Geoff tore his eyes away from the girl who betrayed him._

" _Just go."_

 _His words hung in the air like a dark cloud; however, Geoff did his best to ignore it as he plopped onto his couch and picked up the remote on the table. He perched his feet on top of the table and clicked through the channels._

 _Bridgette was rooted in her spot. Her cheeks were wetting from the tears that were streaming down her face._

" _I love you, Geoff," she whispered. It felt like forever before she actually left the home of the love of her life._

 _The moment the door clicked and indicated that Bridgette finally left, Geoff turned the television off and put his face in his hands._

Geoff assumed that Bridgette would show up the next day and run right into his arms. Not that he was ready to forgive her, but the fact that she would was what made sense in his mind. It was the next day and there were no knocks on his door; aside from the pizza man showing up.

The day after that, Geoff went out to surf at the beach. He couldn't help but look around for the blonde around the sandy area. He saw most of the regulars surfing in the water, kids hanging around the ice cream stand, and dog owners tossing balls and Frisbees to their pets. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Bridgette.

It pained for him to say that he missed her. He regretted not talking things over; but he was so…so hurt by the revelation that was brought on television for the whole world to see.

The days continued like that. Geoff waiting for Bridgette to come back to him or him looking out for her around the beach area. She never knocked on his door, and she never returned to the beach.

Geoff wanted to call her and see if there was any way to salvage their relationship; but she changed her number and left. He thought her actions were pretty drastic, but it wasn't like he made it hard for her to leave with his ignorance.

And that was years ago.

Geoff hadn't moved on to any kind of intimate relationship after that; every woman he met couldn't compare to Bridgette. He tried his hardest to move on and get over her, but somehow she always crept back into his mind. Not once had she left his heart.

With a bit of time, Bridgette had become a faint mark on his life and he could finally turn the page of that chapter. Geoff could finally look into the mirror and not see an idiot who let the girl get away. Geoff didn't know his mindset was going to be challenged.

The invitation came in the mail a week ago. Apparently it was a Total Drama Wedding; Geoff couldn't help but chuckle. He was thinking 'who in their right mind would let Chris plan their wedding?' The answer he received on the inside of the invitation was not one he expected nor wanted. There, in intricate, beautiful lettering was 'You are hereby invited to the wedding of Bridgette and Cody.'

Geoff nearly dropped the card.

Now he was preparing himself to attend his ex's wedding. It was the least Geoff could do after everything. Really, it was to prove to himself that he was over her. Good thing he wasn't the brightest lightbulb in the batch, right?

* * *

 **A/N: So! This is going to be a two-shot. I was typing up part of TDP (YES IT'LL BE UP SOON!) and I had the idea and picked a random TD couple. I hope you all enjoy it. I also have some bad news concerning another story but that'll be for another time.**


	2. Part II

**And here's part II! Enjoy! Once again**

Geoff wasn't sure what he expected when he arrived to the revenue of the wedding. His first thoughts were the location would be inside of a stuffy church with snobby people standing straight with their noses in the air. For the life of him, he didn't think that it would be at a _beach_.

He should have read the details on the card more carefully; to be fair, seeing 'Bridgette&Cody' on a wedding invitation could distract someone from reading the location other than the address.

The waves were calm at that time. A large, white tent was set up with tables packed with food and drinks on one side. Dining tables were on the other side with name cards in front of the chairs. Tan and baby blue streamers were hung everywhere they possibly could be strung. Flowers were planted along a white, silk aisle that led up to a podium and canopy. Of course, chairs were set up on each side of the aisle.

How could Geoff possibly examine all of this in peace without any other distraction? Because he was the first guest there from what he had seen. That was a good thing; if he had shown up first, then everyone would have to look back in pity. This would give him the opportunity to see everyone first; not to mention he could pick the seat he wanted, but would that really be a good thing?

The chair he picked had a good view of the water behind the ceremony, and that was perfect if he wanted to tear his eyes away from anything he witnesses. Taking a seat, Geoff sighed and resisted the urge to mess up his hair and leave right then. However, he didn't have to wait long for more guests to arrive.

The couple to be the next to show up were thankfully people he knew. The tall punk, who no longer looked as punkish tapped on his shoulder with his fiancé hooked to his arm.

"Duncan my man!" Geoff exclaimed, standing up to bro hug the guy. Duncan let go of Courtney, who rolled her eyes amusingly, and he returned the hug.

"How's it going?" Duncan asked with a wary look in his eyes. Geoff shrugged, "Just living brah, just living." His eyes noted the shine on Courtney's left hand, "A congratulations are in order?"

Duncan looked to Courtney and smirked, "Oh that? I was practically threatened with a lawsuit if I didn't—yeow woman!" Duncan rubbed his side where Courtney jabbed her elbow into. She cleared her throat and nodded at Geoff, "Thank you, and if you'll excuse men, I'm going to get something strong to deal with this one tonight." She pointed at Duncan with her thumb before walking off, her olive green formal dress shifted with each step.

Duncan chucked and loosened his tie, "I'll catch up with ya later," he told Geoff while wagging his eyebrows and following his fiancé.

Geoff shook his head with a small smile. He was sure Duncan had been with Gwen last, but he didn't mind Courtney so if Duncan was happy, so was he. Then a click and flash almost blinded him. He blinked rapidly before turning to the source that caused him to lose his sight momentarily.

While the blur was fading, Geoff noticed mocha skin and the color of a yellow dress. His vision cleared and he could see that the culprit was Sierra. Her purple hair was not in the braid he remembered but parted to the side in curls. Her yellow halter neck gown clung to her frame. Instead of a necklace, a camera is around her neck.

She smiled softly at Geoff, "Greetings, Geoffrey," she said, "OMG, where's your hat?"

"W-What?" Geoff wasn't expecting the question.

"You always wear your hat, securing it with White Stallion Glue," Sierra said matter-of-factly.

Geoff cleared his throat, "I haven't worn that hat in a while…" And he hadn't. Geoff couldn't wear that hat in fear of memories rushing back to crush his heart.

Sierra looked down, feeling a similar tug at her heart after hearing the hidden message along the trail off. Her eye twitched before she looked back up to Geoff, "I'm sorry you have to go through this. It was Chris's idea to invite the Total Drama contestants and I was against it because Codykins…yea…" She scratched the back of her head.

"You work for Chris?"

Sierra nodded, "I modified my blogs after the seasons ended and promoted them a bit more 'professionally'," she chuckled, "and with some time, Chris brought me onto his promotional team to get word out for another season."

Geoff was shocked, "Wow, well congratulations," he told her, "so does that mean you've taken care of that celebrity worship syndrome thing ya had going?"

Sierra shrugged, "Old habits die hard, but becoming a 'celebrity' yourself gives you a perspective on things. Cody had become my main supporter when I was working on my 'problem' so I thought…"

She looked away in hopes that she could control her emotions. Honestly, Sierra had the police called on her three times for 'disturbing the peace' at her apartment; it was only vases and a television. Her neighbors were overreacting.

Taking her camera back in both hands, Sierra straightened up, "I thought wrong is all. I thought everything was a big LOL and the JKs would come pouring from the reports, but as an expert investigator of the news, I knew it was true." She waved her camera in his face with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I still have a job to do, so make sure your best camera face is on; you'll be making the web once again. I solemnly swear I am _not_ up to no good." Sierra quickly hugged and took another picture of Geoff before walking off.

The whole time, Geoff couldn't say another word; he didn't have to. He could see the pain and anguish in her eyes because her smile never reached her coal colored orbs. Geoff chuckled short and dryly at her last statement; he knew that Sierra was capable of causing major damage to something or someone if it threatened something she cared for.

He was thankful to not be in the line of rage. Looking around, Geoff realized he was so into the conversation that he didn't even notice the people all packed at the beach. He saw familiar competitors and friends he hadn't been in contact with in so long. Geoff also noted the other contestants from the seasons his friends didn't compete in.

Even Blaineley had shown up. Geoff snorted to himself at that; of course someone who was just as bad as Chris would show up to this. He should have knocked her out with a surfboard in the Aftermath Show like he planned to all those years ago. What stopped him was the code that he didn't put his hands on the ladies.

* * *

The day dragged on for Geoff as the sun began to set, blending blue with red, yellow, and purple hues. The main ceremony was coming to a close. Geoff was thankful for that.

He didn't know what he was going to do after the music began to play and Bridgette walked down the silk aisle in the sand in the most beautiful, yet simple wedding gown he could ever had imagined on her. Geoff had to remind himself that she wasn't walking towards him, but towards the somewhat taller and still somewhat awkward male that was standing under the canopy waiting for her.

Chris was the clergy man to marry the couple. Geoff was curious about what church would actually ordain Chris of all people to marry anyone, but it wasn't his place to say anything. He saw Sierra stopping people and taking pictures; she walked away from that Dawn chick who told her about her 'aura' was sad.

At the moment the words 'speak now or forever hold your peace,' Geoff tensed. He saw Sierra pause and turn to the front where the couple looked around at everyone. Her eye twitched for the second time as she approached the couple. The audience gasp and murmur as Sierra did this, wondering what she was doing and why she would do anything on someone's 'special day.'

Turned out, Sierra was only taking their picture before she sniffled and walked quickly down the aisle and away from everyone else. Geoff frowned; it served everyone right to feel bad for judging her for her past antics.

Once Cody kissed his newlywed bride, everyone stood and clapped their hands. Geoff took this opportunity to shuffle away from the Total Drama crowd and get some air. He could no longer wait to take the bowtie off that felt like it was restricting his neck.

Along the sand, Geoff undid the bow tie and tossed it into the incoming wave. He watched the pink contrast with the darkening waters and float away to oblivion. Geoff also noticed another color contrasting against the dimming lights: yellow.

Approaching the color worn by the matured fangirl, Geoff cautiously talked to her.

"Aye Sierra…are you okay?" he asked. He didn't get a response from the sniffling girl and chortled with embarrassment. "Yea, that was a dumb question." Geoff sat next to her in the sand.

Lifting her head from her lap, Sierra looked to Geoff with watered eyes, "You're the only one to understand, Geoffrey," she said softly. Like a light switch, Sierra's face contorted into anger and she kicked at the sand with her lime green heel. "Does that mean we're bad people? Angry over someone else's happiness?"

Geoff shook his head, "Nah, we just missed our own opportunities. They decided…" he took a huge breath of air, "…that we weren't the best options." Geoff looked down. Deep down, he knew it was ultimately his fault that this happened. If only he made up with Bridgette. If only he didn't let her get away. If only…

Sierra must have read his mind because her face hardened, "Don't blame yourself for being human." She sniffled once again and wiped a stray tear that was falling from her eye, "E-Everything happens for a reason."

"Right on," he agreed, "so we can move on or sit like lumps forever."

Sierra looked at her camera and laughed bitterly, "Would sitting like a lump be a bad thing?" she asked.

"If I were to get another tattoo on my butt then it might be," Geoff joked, hoping to lift the girl's spirits. Fortunately, it did bring a tiny smile to Sierra's face.

"Then you move on, and I can be a lump on a log," Sierra suggested. Geoff placed a hand on Sierra's shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly.

"We'll move on together," he told her. Sierra laughed again and leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"Do you think you can handle me as your BFF?" she asked with a chuckle. Geoff looked at her seriously, "If I can handle Blaineley as a cohost, I can handle anything."

That caused Sierra to laugh wholeheartedly, "You have never worked under Chris."

Geoff grinned boyishly, "We can compare horror stories."

Sierra nodded with a brighter smile, feeling better than she had for some time, "Deal."

* * *

Bridgette and Cody didn't notice that Sierra and Geoff were missing. In fact, the couple didn't realize that either of them would be there, which was Chris's fault. They were living in their moment, and everyone that was there blurred from their vision; it was only the two of them.

While the newlyweds danced under the lights in celebration of their united life, the sore spots that brought the two together were slowly mending and moving on.

* * *

 **And fin~**

 **I didn't wanna go into too much depth in fear of dragging it on so I hope you all enjoy the second part of this story! I didn't mention everyone because of course they're not the main point to this. However, I felt it right to mention another couple (randomly picked) in order to 'even it out.' I may or may not do something else with this; I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
